


Seiichi y Genichirou

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Picspam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fic sin mucho argumento centrado en Yukimura, pensando sobre sí mismo y Genichirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiichi y Genichirou

  


Siempre fui un niño inquieto, travieso, molesto y que al parecer, no tiene ni idea de cómo juzgarse a sí mismo ni a los demás.

Para solucionar lo primero empecé a jugar al tenis, para regocijo de mis padres.

Para lo segundo, conocí a Genichirou.

  


Recuerdo los bancos de los vestuarios, la mochila guardada debajo, a los chicos mayores que nos enseñaban y hablaban de sus partidos en voz alta. Genichirou y yo los seguíamos a través de la cortina y de la puerta, para llegar al gimnasio donde la luz apenas entraba por los ventanales (siempre abiertos) de arriba y las luces estaban siempre encendidas.

Nosotros solíamos quedarnos atrás durante el calentamiento, mientras dábamos vueltas a la pista o hacíamos los estiramientos. Eso lo hacíamos con los chicos de nuestra edad y al principio, sólo podíamos jugar entre nosotros.

Las primeras veces atisbé con envidia los partidos que jugaban los otros chicos, pero poco después tuve que reconocer que nada me gustaba más que jugar contra Genichirou.

  


Sin duda alguna aquellos primeros años fueron difíciles, todo el mundo jugaba mejor, todo el mundo era más alto, más rápido, más fuerte y tenía más reflejos que nosotros, apenas unos niños. Apuesto que se llevaron una buena sorpresa cuando muy pocos años después los habíamos sobrepasado a todos.

Jugué partidos contra todos los chicos del club, al igual que Sanada. Los derrotamos a todos y nos convertimos en sus favoritos, lo recuerdo porque ni siquiera fue el entrenador la primera persona que nos sugirió competir. Fue un compañero, del cual lamento no recordar su nombre, aunque sí recuerdo su aspecto desaliñado y alegre.

Genichirou y yo cruzamos una mirada de creciente interés. Vi como la chispa se encendía en sus ojos y creo que eso fue lo que realmente me animó a competir: de repente se me ocurrió que jugar contra Genichirou en una competición sería incluso mejor que hacerlo en el club.

Es una lástima que no llegara a jugar contra él en ese primer campeonato. Fue otro el que tuvo el honor de derrotar a mi mejor amigo.

  


Nadie me habló del instituto Rikkaidai Fuzoku de Kanagawa. Fui yo el que realizó una exhaustiva investigación entre los institutos de la zona buscando aquellos que tuvieran los mejores clubes de tenis.

Genichirou me acompañó en cada paso de mi investigación. Visitamos un montón de institutos y vimos entrenar a muchos de ellos. Es curioso que no recuerde qué fue lo que me convenció para elegir al Rikkai entre todos ellos. Si no recuerdo mal algo hizo conexión en mi interior cuando vi entrenar a su equipo, o quizás fuera la mirada de Genichirou. Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo qué vi o qué sentí, sólo sé que de repente me encontré diciéndole a Genichirou que el año que viene nos apuntaríamos a esa escuela y ganaríamos los nacionales los tres años que estudiáramos allí.

Si lo pienso, resulta impresionante que ya a los once años no hubiera para mí nada más importante que el tenis.

  


Al fin llegó el día.

Genichirou y yo no coincidimos en la misma clase, por no añadir que los primeros días en el club fueron bastante duros. Nos costó un par de semanas convencer a nuestros veteranos que éramos la única esperanza del Rikkai. Pero a pesar de que fueron días duros, también tuvieron su recompensa con el nombre de Renji Yanagi.

Él nos dio la certeza de que habíamos elegido el mejor instituto posible y ni qué decir tiene explicar que nos hicimos amigos muy rápido.

Renji, Genichirou y yo ganamos el torneo nacional de ese año para nuestros compañeros del Rikkai.

El año siguiente lo ganaríamos para nosotros.

  
  


Y vaya que si lo ganamos.

Para empezar el equipo titular estaba formado casi exclusivamente por chicos de segundo. Como capitán, la primera medida que tomé fue deshacerme de todos aquellos que impidieran al Rikkai llegar a lo más alto, sin importarme su edad o categoría.

Formé un equipo a nuestra medida, la de Genichirou, Renji y yo mismo. Escogimos a lo mejor de nuestro curso y los hicimos mejorar entre los tres. Y cuando creímos que nada podía sorprendernos, llegó ese chico.

  
  


Genichirou sintió predilección por el chiquillo desde el primer momento. A mí sólo me parecía un niño arrogante y repelente, pero cuando Renji también le cogió cariño, no pude evitar cambiar mi opinión sobre él.

Akaya era un torbellino, una remesa de emociones y sensaciones que lo hacían ir siempre un poco más lejos. A veces me fastidiaba un poco que su ímpetu estuviera empujado por su deseo de vencernos, a los tres demonios del Rikkai, pero mientras lo hiciera mejorar, no me quejaría. Además, era un sentimiento del que Genichirou se sentía orgulloso. Yo creo que más bien se sentía identificado con él. Después de todo él es la causa de que el nombre de Tezuka Kunimitsu fuera tabú en nuestro equipo.

Pero así, los tres demonios del Rikkai, el pequeño monstruito de primero y un par de genios de segundo, ganamos nuestro segundo campeonato a nivel nacional en el Rikkai.

El año siguiente sería el último y me aseguraría de que nos despidiéramos a lo grande.

  


Y os juro que no podría haber empezado peor.

No quiero hablar de mi estancia en el hospital. Pero supongo que para entender los hechos del tercer y último año del Rikkai es necesario hacerlo.

¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por el dolor? ¿Por el miedo y la incertidumbre? ¿Por la impotencia? Cualquiera de esas cosas habría sido mala por sí sola, todo junto fue un infierno. Sí, el cuerpo dolía y era insoportable, no ser capaz de moverme con seguridad, de perder mis reflejos, de temblar y desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Pero el miedo de no volver a pisar una pista de tenis, de no volver a coger una raqueta sin que me temblara el brazo. De no volver a entrenar con mis compañeros, pensar una tabla de entrenamiento con Genichirou, hablar de las posibilidades con Renji, regañar a Akaya y a Niou cuando el primero perdía el control y el segundo se pasaba con sus bromas. Me pregunté demasiadas veces por qué todo eso me había sido arrebatado.

Y como digo, todo eso ya habría sido malo por sí solo, por no hablar del sufrimiento que supuso ver la duda en ojos de mis compañeros y no ser capaz de decirles "eh, que estoy aquí y podéis contar conmigo". Porque no podían. Y a veces, cuando más solo estaba y peor me encontraba, yo tampoco estaba seguro de poder contar con ellos.

Pero habría sido un estúpido si me hubiera rendido.

  


Era lo mismo que me decía Genichirou cada vez que venía a visitarme. Claro, que él nunca se atrevió a llamarme estúpido a la cara. Venía, se sentaba y preguntaba qué tal me encontraba ese día.

A veces mentía. Sonreía y le decía que me encontraba bien, que iba a mejorar y que el tratamiento funcionaba estupendamente. Entonces Genichirou me miraba y me daba ánimos, diciéndome que podía confiar en él y lo dejara todo en sus manos, que él prepararía al equipo hacia nuestra tercera victoria en los nacionales. Decía confiar en mí y que para entonces ya estaría recuperado y podría jugar junto a ellos.

A veces le creía. Le creí el día que jugó el partido contra el Seigaku. Un Seigaku que carecía de capitán, al igual que nuestro equipo. ¿Podría haber estado el partido cargado con más simbolismo?

Y con todo y eso, perdimos.

Perdimos.

  
  


Mi cura no fue milagrosa. De hecho, no existió tal cura. Mi recuperación fue lenta, progresiva y agotadora. Pero al final salí del hospital y pude volver al instituto.

Me di cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido mientras estaba en el hospital desde el primer día, cuando a la hora del descanso, subí a la azotea como hacía siempre. Allí había una pequeña almáciga en la que había algunas flores que me encargaba de cuidar. Aquel día cuando fui a regar las plantas me di cuenta de que no había ninguna de la que cuidar; durante mi ausencia todas habían muerto.

No se trataba de que algunas flores, mis favoritas, se hubieran marchitado. Ni siquiera de que el Rikkai a cargo de Genichirou, hubiera sido segundo en el torneo de Kanto. Se trataba de que había pasado meses en el hospital y el mundo no se había detenido. Mientras otros entrenaban, yo descansaba.

Por eso, y aunque para Genichirou fuera el torneo más importante porque derrotó a Tezuka, no es de extrañar que perdiéramos. Yo perdí. Perdí porque confié demasiado en el que era un año antes, me olvidé de que al igual que Genichirou y el resto del equipo, mi rehabilitación, por dura que me hubiera parecido, no era comparable a un entrenamiento de verdad. ¿Podría haber ganado si no me hubiera olvidado de todo eso?

No lo sé y nunca lo sabré. Quizás estaba predestinado, al fin y al cabo Echizen ya nos había derrotado antes. Pero no lo creo. 

Recogimos nuestras medallas y terminamos nuestro tercer año con una derrota de la que no podíamos resarcirnos al año siguiente. Si ha habido un momento en el que he querido echarme a llorar era este, pero no podía. Por el equipo (Akaya ya lloraba por todos los demás) y por mí.

Porque, ¿sabéis? He perdido, pero he vuelto a pisar una pista de tenis, he sostenido una raqueta sin temblar y he estado con mis compañeros y mis amigos animando desde el banquillo. Y aunque no sé por qué me pusieron el sobrenombre, a mí me llaman "El hijo de Dios". Así que no es que haya vuelto a jugar a tenis, es que jamás volveré a dejar de jugar.

  



End file.
